


Super Family

by UselessLesbian1698



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, expecting parents - Freeform, lexstra - Freeform, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous tumblr prompt: Can I have supercat plus lexstra? Each couple ends up expecting a new addition at the same time. How do the partners deal with their lovers' moods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Family

Kara couldn’t help but smile at the sight before her as she watched what was going on at her sister’s desk at DEO Headquarters. Alex sat with her boots propped up on her desk, arms folded over her barley there baby bump and a scowl on her face. Astra stood next to the irritated woman, giving her wife of two years an amused smile.

“-Still don’t see why we had to tell Hank,” Alex growled. “I could still be a perfectly active field agent for a few more months and no one would be any the wiser, but no. Now I get desk duty.”

“My love, you and I both know it’s far too dangerous for you to be in the field given your current condition.”

“And yet you and Kara get to zip around fighting bad guys, halving all the fun and I get to file paperwork, watch your progress from here and observe the new recruits being trained. I don’t even get to train them, I just get to watch.” Alex groaned and threw her head back, rubbing at her eyes. “This is going to be a long six months.”

“That’s different, Kara and I are invulnerable to most human forms of attack. And even if we weren’t, don’t pretend that if _I_ were the one carrying our child you would let me out of your sight; let alone agree to me fighting alongside Kara.” Alex’s defeated sigh was answer enough as Astra reached out and picked up one of her hands, bringing it up to place a gentle kiss on the palm. “But just think my brae little warrior, at the end of those six months we get to meet our little girl.”

Brilliant smiles lit up both their faces as both women placed their hands over Alex’s abdomen and Kara couldn’t have been happier at how her life turned out. When her Aunt came back into her life five years ago she had been saddened to think that their relationship would never be the same, she had never been happier to be wrong. As the fight between the Kryptonians and DEO continued Astra had been working with Kara and Alex to attempt to negotiate a peace when she discovered that Non was staging a coupe. He didn’t want to save and protect earth as she did, he wanted to destroy humanity and rule it. The ranks of her soldiers quickly chose sides, most stayed with Non but her most loyal had gone with her to the DEO. It had taken two years to defeat Non and his supporters but at last the world was safe. Now Astra and the soldiers who had remained at her side worked alongside humanity at the DEO with Kara and Alex-who apparently at some point during all the fighting had started a relationship with Astra. Kara was pulled from her thoughts by her older sister’s voice.

“Are you going to continue doing a horrible job of eavesdropping over there or are you actually going to join us?” Kara smiled and walked over to find her sister munching on a candy bar she pulled from her desk.

“You know Hank already knew right?” She sat down on the desk facing her sister and aunt.

“What?” Alex leveled a glare at the alien. “Kara did you tell him? I knew we should have waited to tell you!”

“I don’t tell him, I promise. But you often seem to forget that you’re surrounded by aliens, including your boss who is a _Martian_ that can _read minds_.”

“Oh...” Alex deflated in her chair. “Right.”

“Speaking of pregnancy’s,” Astra looked up from Alex’s stomach. “How is your wife progressing?”

Kara beamed. “We visited the doctor yesterday for a check-up and the baby and Cat are perfectly healthy.”

“And how is Kit-Cat doing with _work_?” Alex smirked up at her little sister.

“Well...” Kara rubbed at the back of her neck. “She hasn’t tried to fire anyone since the incident last week. So things are going pretty good I think.”

Suddenly Kara’s phone went off causing her to grimace when she saw the name on the screen. “Maybe I spoke too soon.” She answered the call. “Hey Jenny, What’s up?”

After Kara had been promoted to Web Content Manager three years ago Jennifer Coortan had taken her place as Cat’s new assistant. And unlike the two previous replacement before her-who had all quit within a few hours-Jenny had quickly gotten used to working for Cat and had thrived at Catco.

“I’m so sorry to bother you Mrs. Danvers-Grant, but I just-I mean-I’ve never seen her like this and I don’t know what to do and-” The normally calm woman began to panic and Kara’s worry grew.

“Jenny, slow down. What’s going on? Is Cat okay?” the tone of her voice caught Alex and Astra’s attention, both sitting up and looking at Kara with concern. The hero listened intently before letting out a sigh. “Okay, I’m on my way. Just try to keep her from doing anything drastic before I get there but whatever you do, _do not_ tell her anything that sounds like “no” or “you can’t”. Alright? I’ll see you soon.”

Kara hung up and turned to the worried faces next to her. “Cat’s alright but I have to go talk her out of a very bad decision. Are you both still coming over for dinner tonight?” Both nodded and Kara turned to make her way out of the base when a Kyptonian approached her sister.

“Agent Danvers, General Astra, Director Henshaw would like to see you.” Astra stood and extended a hand to gracefully help her wife from her chair.

“I’m not an invalid.” Alex mumbled but leaned up to place a kiss on Astra’s cheek. “But thank you.”

Astra simply smiled, both turning to wave goodbye to Kara before following the soldier. As Kara took off out of the base  she had just entered open air, thinking about what she was going to do when she got to Catco when she heard her furious older sister’s voice.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!”

She considered turning back-she rarely ever heard Alex yell-but Astra and Hank were with Alex, they would be able to take care of her and whatever made her so angry.

* * *

 

Kara tapped her foot impatiently and checked on the item she was carrying as she waited for the elevator door to open, nervous as to what awaited her. It was dead silent when she walked into the bullpen, all eyes looking up before darting back to their computers, heads ducked. She made her way straight for Cat’s office stopping at Jenny’s desk who whispered a quiet;

“Thank goodness you’re here.”

Kara gave her a reassuring smile and placed a hot latte in front of the girl. “Why don’t you take a break Jen, while I talk to Cat.”

Jenny looked like she was about to protest but Kara insisted. When the other woman was gone Kara turned to see Cat sitting at her desk with multiple pairs of glasses on her face, moving between typing frantically on her computer and writing on a piece of paper next to her, muttering darkly under her breath the whole time. Kara smiled and walked through the glass doors shutting them behind her.

Looking around the office Kara was surprised to see it was more disheveled that it had been since the Livewire attack, papers were strewn across the various couches and chairs, there was what appeared to be water and a broken glass on the coffee table next to a copy of The Daily Planet and several of the decorative throw pillows had found their way to the floor. Cat was apparently too immersed in what she was doing to notice Kara’s entrance. She walked around the desk, depositing her bag on the floor and the other to-go cup on the desk. She then gently placed her hands on Cat’s shoulder, the other woman was startled at first but quickly relaxed at the contact one she realized who it was. Her eyes never left the screen.

Kara began to gently knead her wife’s shoulders. “Hey Tiny Cat-”

“Don’t call me that.” Cat muttered, still typing.

“-What are you doing?” Kara probed gently.

“Destroying Lane.” Cat growled out deadly serious. “When I’m done with her she won’t be able to get a job with The National Inquirer.”

“Why?” Kara didn’t understand. Cat and Lois had a rivalry for the ages and more distain for each other than she had for Maxwell Lord but they never tried to take down each other’s careers.

“No one attacks my family.”

“Okay, time out.” Kara pulled Cat’s chair back from the computer and stepped in front of the desk with crossed arms. “What’s going on?”

“Kara move, I have work to do.” Cat tried to get back to her computer but Kara leaned down to grab the arms rests, pinning her in place and meeting Cat’s eyes.

“No, I was finishing up at the DEO, having a fairly normal day when Jenny called me in a panic about you and then I get here and your office is trashed and you’re plotting to destroy Lois Lane’s life. What happened?”

“ _That_ Happened.” Cat gestured to the slightly soggy copy of The Daily Planet on the table and leaned back in her chair with a scowl. Almost perfectly mimicking the way Alex had looked earlier, only with a much larger baby bump. Kara pressed a kiss to Cat’s temple and removed the glasses from her nose, placing them on the desk behind her.

“Don’t move.” She said and went to grab the paper. Cat tried to wheel herself back to the computer but Kara used her super speed and was once again between her and her goal. The taller blonde reached back and grabbed the cup off the desk and handed it to her wife with a small smile. “Nice try, dear. Here, this is for you.”

“Coffee?” Cat’s eyes lit up.

“You know it isn’t.” Kara replied attempting to peel a few moist pages apart. “Peppermint tea, not only will it help you calm down but it’s your favorite.”

“I _do not_ need to calm down.” Cat muttered into her tea. “I need justice.”

“mmhh.” Kara turned her eyes back to the paper. “What am I looking for exac...?”

Kara found it. In the centerfold of the paper was a blown up picture of Kara, Cat and Carter; Cat’s bump more visible than ever. But it wasn’t the picture the bothered her it was the headline and byline. _Cat Having Kittens: Cat Danvers-Grant Pregnant and starting a **real** family with new wife Kara, will she push her son Carter out of the picture?_

“What?!” Kara was furious. “We already are a “real family” and I would never- _you_ would never-!”

Kara speed read the rest of the article her anger only growing. It went on to comment on how cat’s new wife just happened to be her former assistant and how she most likely blackmailed Kara with a promotion in order to keep her around, continuing on to state how the new baby would create a perfect family for the three of them and that Carter would be neglected and ignored now that the couple had a bay of their own. When she finished reading the article she checked the author to see it was none other than the editor and chief of The Daily Planet, Lois Lane.

“Why?” Kara growled ripping the paper in half and tossed it on the desk, resisting the urge to break anything else. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, there were several missed messages from her cousin, all pleading for her to contact him. “I’m calling Clark.”

“Clearly she lost her mind.”  Cat put the drink down. “Now if you don’t mind I need to contact the legal team. That no talent imbecilic can go after me all she likes, but Carter is off limits.”

Kara was already on the phone waiting for the line to pick up as she paced. Finally it clicked to life.

“Kara, listen I can explain-”

“What the hell Clark?!” She seethed. She began to pace and speak faster as she continued. “I know Cat and Lois don’t exactly see eyes to eye, but this?! This is completely out of line. It would be one thing to say how she feels to our face but to publish it in a newspaper that gets delivered across the country? Did she even think about Carter? What if he see this? Do you realize now that our son is going to think that we’re trying to replace him with the baby and create a new family instead of _adding_ to the family we already have? After everything my son has been through do you think he needs this? How could you let her run it? You know what? Put Lois on. I want to talk to her.”

“Kara, it’s not what you think-”

“I know she’s listening to our conversation, Clark. Put her on.”

“Kara, just _listen-”_

“Kal-El I swear to Rao if you don’t give your wife the phone _right now_ I’m going to-”

‘We were hacked Kara!” Clark shouted. Kara froze and went silent causing Cat to look over at her.

“What?”

“The Daily Planet was hacked, that story was _never_ approved and Lois _didn’t_ write it.”

“One second.” Kara put the phone on speaker and walked back over to Cat. “Cat’s listening, tell us what happened from the beginning.”

“Last week one of our junior journalists wrote and submitted that article to be ran, Lois looked at it and rejected it immediately. She was never your biggest fan Cat but she would never challenge how you feel about your son.”

“It’s true.” Another voice spoke through the line. Lois. “We’ve never been anything short of hostile toward each other since we met but if there’s one thing I know about you Cat it’s that your children and your family are more important to you than anything else. And I would never run a story that said otherwise. I _do_ have my integrity after all.”

“Then tell me my dear _Lois_ , how did that story end up in your paper?” Cat wasn’t convinced.

“The man who wrote it already had been warned for pulling similar stunts in the past and was terminated the day after he submitted it.” Clark continued. “Apparently security didn’t invalidate his credentials though because he snuck into the office after hours and altered the paper that was to print for this morning, putting the article out there with Lois’ name on it. He wanted this whole thing to blow up and for you and Lois to destroy each other in the aftermath as revenge.”

“And what has transpired of the wretched little cretin who wants to ruin our relationship with Carter?”

“We already tracked it back to him and he’s been arrested for tampering and defamation. The Planet is printing a retraction that will hit tonight and tomorrow. We’re even running it on our news channels.” Cat picked up a remote and turned one of the tvs on the wall and sure enough. Video footage of a hideous little man in handcuffs with the caption _Daily Planet Hacker Caught._ The channel went on to elaborate what occurred and Cat watched with a thoughtful face.

“I suppose...” Cat sighed. “This was simply a mistake. You know, normally I would be having a field day with this and drag The Planet through the dirt but right now I only want to spend time with my family. Must be pregnancy brain, making me more lenient. Anyway, goodbye Clark, Lois, have fun cleaning up your mess.”

With that she reached over and hit the end call button Kara’s phone. Kara let out a sigh and leaned back against the desk, taking off her glasses to rub at her eyes. She could feel all the muscles in her boy relax. It was a hack, it was being retracted and Carter was going to be okay. She looked over and saw her wife in a similar state, almost boneless in her chair. She reached out and pulled Cat up into her arms, the other woman burrowing into her. Kara reached down to place a comforting hand on Cat’s stomach dropping a kiss to her head.

“We’re okay.” She whispered. “Carter’s okay.”

Cat nodded and let out a yawn against Kara’s neck. “We need to call him.”

“I have a better idea.” Kara reached over into the bag and pulled out a carton of Cat’s favorite ice cream-chocolate with M&Ms-and showed the other woman. “I originally picked this up for you to have while we sorted through whatever happened but since it’s already fixed, what do you say I tidy up here and we head home and eat this with our boy and watch a few movies before Astra and Alex come over tonight?”

“That sounds lovely.” Cat placed a kiss on Kara lips and pulled away. “And while you tidy, I have a few calls to make.”

“I thought you were calling off your revenge?”

“I am,” Cat glanced up from her desk. “I had things set in motion before you got here, Darling. Now I have to stop them.”

“So ruthless,” Kara joked cleaning up the broken glass and water first.

“Says the woman who looked like she was ready to fly to Metropolis and dangle Lois Lane off a building.”

Kara blushed and looked down before meeting Cat’s eyes. “It’s like you said earlier; no one attacks my family.”

* * *

 

 Cat and Kara were just putting the finishing touches on dinner when the front door opened.

“What is that fantastic smell?” Alex’s mouth was watering the moment she walked through the door. A smile took over her face when her nephew rounded the corner and walked over to great them.

“Moms made lasagna.” He gave them each hug and beamed at them. “The judging for the science fair was today, we won again!”

“Of course you did, you’re an excellent scientist Carter.” Astra smiled back.

She hadn’t known the boy as long as Alex or Kara had but like everyone who met him she quickly grew to love him. The first time she saw him was from inside her Kryptonite holding cell at the DEO when Kara had been missing and she was saw only fear reflected in the young boy’s eyes as he moved closer toward his mother. She never thought the little boy who was so important to her niece would ever look at her with anything other than fear. But now so many years later he was the young man who would run to hug her when she and Alex picked him up for the weekend, the one who said he loved her and often fell asleep leaning against her while watching movies on the couch. After her rehabilitation she though he would barley be able to tolerate her presence-let alone enjoy it-and she didn’t think he would mean more to her than Kara’s adopted son. Now as she walked into her niece’s kitchen with the young man leaning into her side as he told his aunts all about his academic victory she was so very glad she was wrong.

“But really I couldn’t have done it without your help.” Carter pulled out a chair or Alex.

“What a gentleman.” Alex mused sitting down. “Thanks kid.”

“So when he helps you into your chair he’s a gentleman but when I do it I’m treating you like an invalid?” Astra raised an eyebrow at her wife.

“When you do it there’s a lot of hovering and silent worrying involved, that’s annoying. When Carter does it it’s cute because he’s always pulled out my chair since he was this big.” She gestured to a height around chest level and winked at her nephew. “Isn’t that right kid?”

Carter grinned and nodded causing Astra to huff and roll her eyes at her wife. Though her pout disappeared quickly when Alex leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“It’s true, Carter’s always been a little gentleman.” Kara remarked entering the room carrying three delicious smelling pans, Cat following behind her with a bowl of salad. She put the pans down and leaned down to give Astra and Alex a hug before ruffling Carter’s hair. “Though I suppose seventeen and six feet tall isn’t so little, is it buddy?”

“No matter how old or tall he gets he’ll always be my baby boy.” Cat smoothed his hair and kissed Carter’s forehead. “And nothing will ever change that.”

“Mom,” Carter muttered with a blush, looking down at his plate.

“It’s true Carter, no matter old a child is their elders will always see them as a child.” Astra grinned devilishly over her glass of water. “For example, Kara is all grown up with a family of her own, but when I look at her I still see the little girl who spent the first five years of her life protesting the necessity of pants.”

Laughter erupted around the table and Kara turned bright red. “Aunt Astra!”

“She did the same thing when we were teenagers.” Alex said between giggle fits.

“Alex!”

“Well it’s nice to see something don’t change.” Cat leaned over and placed a kiss on Kara’s ever reddening cheeks.

“Traitors.” Kara mumbled reaching for the salad.

Dinner continued with light hearted discussion and laughter, everyone listen intently as Carter talked about his science project and the other projects his was up against, Kara and Astra inhaled and entire lasagna each, their partners still not over how much their metabolisms allowed them to eat. Afterwards everyone moved to the living room and curled up on the couch and armchairs to watch Star Wars-Astra had never seen any of the series and Carter demanded they watch one movie a week until that was rectified. Later as the final credits of A New Hope were rolling Astra spoke up.

“I find Darth Vader to be a complex character, I think his relationship with Luke is more than what we’ve been told. What do you think Carter?’ Everyone turned to find Carter curled up on his armchair, fast asleep.

“It doesn’t matter if he’s thirteen or seventeen, once he get’s tired he knocks out where ever he lays down.” Kara smiled and picked her son up, pausing for a moment for Cat to kiss him on the head. “I’ll take him up to bed.”

Astra looked fondly at the sight of her gangly nephew cradled in Kara’s arms and turned to look at Alex who was smiling softly. Amber colored eyes met her own.

“Are you ready for that?” The DEO agent asked softly, placing her hand on her stomach.

“More than ready my love. I can’t wait to be a mother with you.” Astra placed her hand on top of Alex’s as the younger woman rested her head on her shoulder. Cat watched the whole thing, only looking up as Kara walked back into the room and gave her a kiss.

“Still asleep?”

Yup,” Kara scoped up her wife and sat down before placing Cat down in her lap. “All tired out and tucked in under my spare cape.”

“So,” Alex started. “Since you were both calm when we got here I’m assuming whatever disaster that had Kara rushing back to Catco this afternoon had been dealt with?”

“Oh yes,” Cat snuggled back into her hero. “That was apparently a mistake and has been dealt with.”

“What happened?” Astra asked.

Kara and Cat told the two all about the hack at the daily planet and the article that had been ran by mistake. When they were done both brunette’s faces were passive but it was easy to see the anger in their eyes.

“What was the name of the reported who wrote the article?” Alex asked, twirling the white streak on Astra’s hair between her fingers.

“Alex. _No._ ” Kara warned.

“What? I just want to talk with him.” Alex tried to play innocent.

“I would accompany her to ensure any violence is avoided Kara. We just want a word with him.” Astra spoke up.

Cat scoffed. “Please, if anything you would encourage violence.”

“I resent that, since joining the DEO I have become a perfect representative of peace and non-violence.” Astra raised her nose at the accusation.

“ _We’ll look him up later.”_ Alex whispered to her wife who grinned.

“Hey, anyone remember I have super hearing?” Kara leveled them both with a stern look. “Seriously, he’s already been arrested and everything is taken care of. There is no need for any of us to intervene.”

“But Carter-”

“Carter is fine.” Cat assured them both. “We had a long talk with him and he’s perfectly fine. Lane even called him to apologize personally, surprisingly enough. Besides, if Kara isn’t allowed to pay him a visit, you two aren’t either.”

“Fine.” Alex surrender. “But he’s playing hookey from school with us tomorrow and we’re going to take him somewhere fun.”

“Don’t you both work tomorrow?” Kara asked.

“We were-” Astra began with a small smile but was cut off by Alex.

“Given some time off.” She gave her wife a pointed look.

“Early maternity leave?” Cat could sense something was up.

“Something like that. Hank-”

“Suspended us.” Astra finished.

 “What?!” Both blondes were shocked, out of everyone in the DEO Astra and Alex were the last people they thought would ever be suspended.

“And they took Alex’s gun.” Astra’s smile turned into a smug smirk.

“ _Astra!”_ Alex hissed.

“They would find out eventually.” Astra reasoned.

“What happened?” Confusion was evident on Kara’s face.

“Remember when you were leaving and Hank wanted to see us?” Kara nodded. “So we went into the control room and _General Lane was there.”_ Alex growled out the last of the sentence, leaning further into her wife.

“ _What_?” Kara was furious. “What was he doing there? Why isn’t he in prison?”

“Apparently he was on a special assignment. Some Fort Roz escapees ended up in Metropolis and he was commandeering a few DEO agents to help. Hank wanted my help deciding who to send with him.”

“I’m lost,” Cat spoke up. “Why would Lucy’s father be in prison?”

The other three women shared an uneasy look. Cat had never been told about the events that occurred before Astra joined the DEO. It was Astra who spoke first.

“Before I joined the DEO I was their prisoner for a time. Non kidnapped Director Henshaw and wanted to trade his safe return for mine. General Lane was put in command of operations. He...” Her voice dimmed slightly but she carried on. Alex reached up to touch the small scar on the side of her neck. Even five years later it never faded. “He tortured me for information by injecting me with liquid Kryptonite. It almost killed me.”

“So he’s a war criminal.” Cat looked to Kara. “Does Lucy know?”

“No, she has no idea. I think it’s better that way.” Everyone in the room nodded. “What did you do?”

“I wanted him kicked out but he had another presidential order that said he needed the men.” Alex was growing more and more tense. “Hank demanded that Lane apologize for his action but he refused. He asked why he should apologize when I was the traitor. He said I was sleeping with the enemy and the only reason Astra joined us was because I seduced her.”

“I wanted to throw him through the control panel but Alex wouldn’t let go of my hand.”

“I don’t blame you.” Kara mumbled.

“What happened after that?” Cat was on the edge of her seat.

“We argued back and forth for a bit, Hank tried to keep everyone calm then...” Alex trailed off, murder in her eyes as she thought back on the day’s events.

“He mentioned the children.” Astra’s voice was steel as she rubbed a soothing hand up and down Alex’s back. Both Kara and Cat tensed in their seat. “He talked about our child, and how he knows you’re pregnant with Kara’s child. He called them half-breed monstrosities. Said they were abominations and that when they were born he would see to it they are taken from us. He said our children would make fine... _lab rats.”_ Astra was practically shaking with fury as she spoke.

“I’d like to see him try.” Kara growled, pulling Cat closer.

“Alex and I shared your sentiment but were less verbal.” A ghost of a smile crossed her face. “Alex broke the General’s nose and pinned him against the control console, threatening his manhood. Two if his men pointed their weapons at her so I melted both guns, knock the soldiers unconscious and old them any man who touch my wife or child would meet the same fate as the weapons. Director Henshaw stepped in and demanded the General and his men leave. Once they were gone he said he had to place a call and Alex and I were to wait for him at her desk. Apparently he contacted your president and told him of what transpired. General Lane is now banned from coming within five miles of the DEO and will be facing consequences upon his return to your capital. Director Henshaw told us he understood our actions but for appearances sake he had to suspend us for two weeks. With pay of course.”

“Worth it.” Alex declared. Astra nodded.

“Very much so.”

“Alright,” Cat declared. “That’s enough stress for one day, don’t you think?”

Everyone agreed and Cat continued, running her fingers through Kara hair. The other woman was still on edge. “Our children are _safe_ , our family is fine and the way I see it; now you don’t ever have to deal with that horrible excuse of a man ever again. Plus, the two of you get a two week long paid vacation.”

“True.” Alex smiled. “I could use a vacation.”

“Exactly so let’s drop this topic and instead,” Cat grinned and cuddled back into Kara. “Why don’t you two tell me more about Kara growing up?”

“No!”

“I can do that.” Astra smiled.

“Great idea Kit-Cat.”

“How many times must I tell you not to call me that?” Cat pointed a threating finger at Alex, who only grinned back.

“I don’t know Kit-Cat, I’ve lost count.” Cast huffed and folded her arms over her stomach. “Have I ever told you guys about the time first girlfriend came over and Kara caught us making out on the couch and thought she was hurting me?”

Cat burst out into giggles. “Really?”

“Oh I believe I have a better story.” Astra cut in. “Do you remember when we went to the lakes when you were nine, Little One?

“Oh god, why me?” Kara groaned burying her face in Cat’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a lot longer than I originally planned but I liek how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
